Devices are known which can hold various vehicle engines and gearboxes respectively. These devices hold engine and gearbox respectively to their rear sides (engine and gearbox sides coupled to each other and enclosing clutch). However disadvantage is that the carrying plates of these devices are so close and parallel to rear side of engine and gearbox respectively and disable or substantially hinder access to rear side thereof such that work therein cannot be done while engine and gearbox respectively is on these devices. Moreover, for the same reason certain parts must first be removed from the engine (e.g. clutch, flywheel, oil seal) and gearbox (e.g. oil seal, clutch release spring, release arm, bearing guide sleeve) before being attached. Also, removed or new parts can be returned or positioned only after removing the engine and gearbox from these devices.
Known devices which hold various types of engine securing engine to two engine sides, but most of them require fittings relative to type of engine. These devices also enable turning of engine between two frames by pivoted carriers or swivel-rails connected to frames. But, disadvantage of these devices is they disable or substantially hinder access to bolted sides of engine and the close position of pivoted carrier or swivel-rails in relation to respective frames may prevent full rotation of mounted engine if it has extended or coupled part(s) on its block(s).
Devices having holes in shafts for turning and locking of the carriers in desired position related to the base, have the hole located in the shaft so that the rotating and locking of the carrier are always on the same distance related to the supports.
Also devices are known which hold the engine to one of the long sides and devices, which hold the engine to both long sides. Both of these kinds of devices enable clear access to every side of engine, however, their disadvantage is that they are intended only for a particular type of engine. Besides, mentioned devices cannot hold just any gearbox.
One of the demands in motor vehicle industry, particularly in the part of industry involved in maintenance, repair and renovation, is a demand for aids to assist in holding various types of engines and gearboxes without using fittings related to types thereof, to enable full rotation thereof on the stand disregarding their configuration and to allow an operator clear access to every side of engine and of gearbox respectively during repair and renovation without previous removal of certain part(s) therefrom.
However, none of the available devices shows universal stand that meets these requirements.
Further some kinds of devices, capable to vary distance between the supports, for instance devices by referring to patents GB 179 828 A (in following text D2) and DE 689 849 C (in following text D1), require considerable consumption of material and can add complexity to the device. For example the device from D2 includes rectangular base with elbows at corners, a pair of frames each formed of two bent tubes, casting pieces; sliding “T” pieces are either casting or welded from more pieces, “T” pieces having specially threaded hole to receive the special screw. Other device from D1, besides the same rectangular base with elbows at corners, includes more telescopic tubes, special nuts, gears, hand wheels, screw axels, worm-gear drive, traverse connection casting or made from more pieces. The device from D1 the width adjustment performances by varying the width of the chassis by way of quite a complex mechanism of two lateral horizontal pairs of telescopic tubes (6,7), the middlemost telescopic tube (28) with nut (27) into which is fitted a spindle (26) is operated with the aid of a hand wheel (51) and all of them can be mobile only by wheels (49 or 50). The telescopic tube (29) linked by one end with respective section (5) and other end stays free is the home site of horizontal elements for width and height adjustment to protect them from damage and dirt. Longitudinal axes of tube (28), nut (27), spindle (26), hand wheel (51) and tube (29) are in the same direction. The device is also capable of varying height for the supports. This device has in each frame a middlemost tube (17) having both ends open, the lower end is situated in section (5) and upper end threaded through traverse connection (4). Through the lower end of the middlemost tube (17) is threaded the spindle (25) and through the upper end is threaded the tube (15). The tube (15) linked with spindle (25) by nut (16) and fitted by its upper end to respective support (8 or 11; 13 and 14). Thus, the part of middlemost tube (17) is to be home site for the tube (15), spindle (25) and nut (16). However, the height adjustment of the supports is proven as unnecessary, because all work on engine, while engine is on the stand, is done in a standing position.
Each engine carrier of D1 consists of rail (14) and rocker arm (13) which is swivel-mounted on a headpiece (8 or 11). The right-hand rail can be swivelled directly by worm-gears (9,10) and left-hand rail indirectly by the mounted engine. Because of the way the rails (14) hold mounted engine they prevent clear access to bolted engine sides; and because of the rocker arms (13) are not provided for horizontal adjustment in relation to the respective frame they may prevent rotation of some engines what depend of their configuration.
It is unknown to applicant that devices, which examples are subjects of mentioned patent documents, are found in commercial use.
Known fact is that industry has permanent demand for economical, more simple and practical solutions as much as possible.
Thus, a device that can accomplish the desired effect to vary distance between supports without complex mechanism, more simply, more economically and with less complexity, quick and easily assembled, disassembled, packed and stored is highly desirable.